Alcoholizado
by MomoGazerock
Summary: Después de una noche de copas entre Yomi y los demás miembros de Nightmare y entre Hitsugi y Aoi, guitarrista de the GazettE y amigo de este, Hitsugi y Yomi pasan la noche juntos


**Título:** Alcoholizado  
**Autor:** Momo Gazerock  
**Pareja:** Hitsugi x Yomi (Nightmare members)  
**Advertencias:** Lime

_**Esta historia no es con el fin de perjudicar a ambos artistas**_

**Alcoholizado**

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventana, estos dieron a los ojos de Yomi que estaba recostado y desnudo sobre la cama de Hitsugi, eran tan cálidos y brillantes que era inevitable seguir durmiendo.

Maldito sol- dijo Yomi dándose la vuelta al otro lado de donde él estaba acostado- No me deja… ¿¡Pero qué!? ¿¡Dónde estoy!?

Al fin te despertaste- dijo Hitsugi, quien estaba sentado en una esquina de la cama y al igual que Yomi, estaba desnudo- A mí ni me dejaste dormir después de lo de ayer.

¿Ayer? No recuerdo que pasó- preguntó Yomi bastante desconcertado.

¿No lo recuerdas?- rio Hitsugi- Veo que te gusta quedarte ebrio conmigo que con cualquiera de la banda, pero te diré lo que pasó.

Hitsugi dio vuelta hacia donde se encontraba el vocalista, de tal manera en que este pudiera verlo a la cara para contarle lo sucedido.

Como estabas muy borracho, te contaré lo que sucedió ayer:

Ayer tú y los chicos llegaron repentinamente a mí departamento, es obvio que a ustedes jamás les negaré la entrada a mi hogar, así que los dejé pasar.

¿A qué se debe su visita amigos?- les pregunté-

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no podemos visitarte, Hitsugi-kun?- dijo Ni-Ya- ¡Esta bien! Venimos a tu casa para tomar juntos un trago

¡Mierda!- grité después de lo que Ni-Ya había dicho- Tan pronto me quieren hacer beber alcohol, hoy pensaba hacer lo mismo con Aoi-san.

Te lo dije- Ruka le dijo a Ni-Ya después de darle un zape en la nuca- Te dije que hubiera sido mejor en la casa de Yomi.

No se preocupen- les dije- Puedo beber un poco con ustedes, de todos modos quede de verme con Aoi-san a las 9:00pm, falta una hora y media para ir con él.

Sakito comenzó a servir los tragos que ellos llevaron a la casa, a mí me sirvió muy poco porque la bebida estaba algo fuerte, Ni-Ya y tu bebieron como desesperados, Ruka, Sakito y yo los veíamos raros, ustedes continuaron así hasta que llegó la hora en que tenía que irme.

Hitsugi-kun, ¿Por qué mejor no le dices a Aoi-san que venga aquí con nosotros a tomar?- me dijo Sakito-

No es mala idea- le respondí- Pero le había dicho que sería en un bar cercano al estudio. En parte es para que libere los nervios y la presión antes de que él y the GazettE partan a América y a Europa.

Que mal, hubiera sido bueno que él y los demás vinieran- dijo Sakito algo cabizbajo- En parte si ya quedaste de ir con él, pues lo siento por venir aquí contigo, fue idea mía, no sabía que ya tenías planes.

Si quieren segur aquí, no hay problema- dije- Además no es tu culpa, no lo sabías, así que tranquilízate y no sigas culpándote.

Entonces salí del departamento, dejé a Ruka a cargo, ya que era el menos ebrio de los cuatro, podía confiar en él sabiendo que nada se saldría de control. Caminé por unos cuantos minutos hacia el bar, cuando entré, Aoi-san ya estaba ahí esperándome.

Milagro que estés aquí antes que yo-le dije-

Me escapé- dijo Aoi-san- Ruki se puso de diva porque Reita perdió su encendedor, así que Kai, el pato y yo nos fuimos mientras ellos estaban en su drama…¡Ah! Lo siento, ya estoy tomando, pedí un poco de sake mientras esperaba a que vinieras.

Ya veo que no soy el único que tomó antes- le respondí- Sakito y los demás fueron a mi departamento a tomar, solo que Ni-Ya y Yomi me preocupan porque enseguida se pusieron ebrios, no desconfío de Sakito y de Ruka que son los únicos que andan cuerdos, pero me da pendiente que ese par de ebrios asquerosos vayan a hacer algo.

Te fue bien amigo- Aoi-san me dijo colocando su mano sobre mi hombro, como si algo malo me hubiese sucedido- No te fue como a mí en el departamento de Reita, de tan borracho que se puso Uruha, se puso a correr desnudo por el departamento de Reita. Para los dos fue perturbador, pero si hubiésemos sido una de las fans del pato, sería el paraíso.

¡No jodas! ¿Qué tal si esos dos ya andan así por mi casa?- me reía de lo que Aoi-san contaba.

Ambos seguimos platicando y bebiendo, ya extrañaba esos días en que nos contábamos cosas fuera de twitter; no nos quedamos mucho tiempo porque Aoi-san aún tenía cosas que hacer, más si él, Uruha y Kai se tenían que disculpar por huir cuando Ruki se puso de dramático por un encendedor, me imaginó el cómo Reita-san lo llamó _"gnomo histérico"_, Aoi-san sí que sabe contar cuando esos dos se comportan de una manera muy extraña.

Siendo muy tarde y muy noche, llegué a casa caminando, vi que dejaron la luz prendida, cuando entré todo estaba en orden, hasta que leí una nota que me dejaron donde pongo mis zapatos al entrar. La nota decía.

"_Hitsugi-kun:_

_En verdad lamentamos venir a tu casa sin previo aviso, todo fue idea de Sakito, pero tampoco lo culpo porque yo también estuve de acuerdo en beber. Todo está en orden, él, Ni-Ya estando medio ebrio y yo limpiamos y arreglamos tu casa, dentro de 15 días toca hacer lo mismo en la mía._

_Atte.: Ruka_

_P.D: Si ves un gremlin ebrio dormir en el sofá, no te espantes, Sakito y yo no lo pudimos despertar, solo Ni-Ya estando medio borracho fue el único que pudimos levantar y despertar."_

Después de leer la nota, fui directo a la sala y tal como Ruka lo mencionó en la nota, estabas durmiendo en mi sofá, no me incomodaba, ya que estabas profundamente dormido, bebí un poco de agua, te aventé una frazada por si llegabas a tener frío durante la noche, lavé mi cara y fui a dormir. Tardé un poco en conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo había logrado, vi que prendiste la luz y corriste, me levanté para ver qué había sucedido; te encerraste en el baño, escuchaba que dabas arqueadas.

Enano- llamé tras la puerta del baño- Si ensucias mi baño la vas a pagar

Continuaste así como por dos minutos más o menos, sí que estabas muy borracho después de todo.

Hitsugi-kun- gritaste- ¿De casualidad no tienes un cepillo de dientes nuevo? Odio tener este mal sabor de boca.

Está un paquete de dos cepillos detrás del espejo- respondí- Toma el que quieras.

Escuché que abriste el paquete y también escuché que lavaste tu boca, hasta que saliste del baño con muy poca fuerza.

¿Estás bien?- pregunté-

¿Por qué estás en ropa interior?- me preguntaste algo desconcertado-

¡Oye! Yo te pregunté primero- dije frunciendo el ceño- No evadas mis preguntas.

Lo siento- me dijiste y después me diste un abrazo- Lo siento, lo siento.

De pronto, comenzaste a llorar, correspondí al abrazo, no vi justo no hacerlo, tomé tu mentón para ver tu cara, porque aun estando ebrios, no soporto ver a uno de los cuatro llorar. En ese momento, llegaron a mi mente las palabras de Aoi-san, las de _"si fuera una de las fans"_, si eso pasara, ya te hubieran abrazado y secado las lágrimas, otras creerían que soy un hijo de puta porque pensarían que fui yo quien te hizo llorar.

No llores- dije mientras veía tus ojos llorando- No llores por favor.

Mientras te abrazaba, extrañamente se me paró, debió ser porque me sentía bien abrazándote, entonces te solté para irme a dormir y no llegases a notar el bulto que se formó entre mis piernas.

Hitsugi-kun- dijiste mientras jalabas mi brazo- Espera Hitsugi-kun

Di vuelta para ver que querías, cuando eso sucedió, te paraste de puntitas y me diste un beso. _"¿Seguro que estás ebrio o me lo diste porque realmente esperabas la oportunidad?"_ Pensaba.

Creí que tus pearcings dolían- me dijiste con una sonrisa al terminar de besarme- Solo me hacen cosquillas.

Te miré fijamente como si ese comentario me hubiese molestado, yo correspondí a tu beso, no podía creer que lo hiciera, pues sucedía lo que hace tiempo añoraba: tenerte cerca de mí, menos mal que no estaban los demás chicos. Cuando dejé de besarte, me dirigí hacia mi habitación, me seguiste hasta el, cerraste la puerta y te fuiste sobre mí.

¿Puedo dormir contigo?- preguntaste haciendo pucheros-

Pues ya estás aquí- contesté- Ya que.

Hice espacio para que pudieras acostarte, ya acostados los dos, te volví a besar, no parábamos de sentir la lengua dentro de la boca del otro, sentí como metiste tu mano en mi bóxer, tocabas más y más mi pene, bajaste mi bóxer y te llevaste mi pene a la boca, mientras me lo lamías, te quité la camisa, tú te quitaste el resto de la ropa, seguías lamiendo más y más que no resistí y llegué al final, adoré ver tu cara después de comer mi semilla, te acerqué de nuevo para besarte y sentarte sobre mí, y así hacerlo una y otra vez hasta que caí exhausto de las veces que lo hicimos, el resto de la noche no dejaste dormir porque te quejabas dormido diciendo _"me duele, me duele"_.

Eso explica porque me duele mucho la cadera y el trasero- dijo Yomi- No beberé demasiado la próxima vez.

Eso dices- rio Hitsugi- La próxima vez será en casa de Ruka y sé qué harás lo mismo.

Si me pongo a llorar ahora mismo, ¿Lo volveríamos a hacer?- dijo Yomi abalanzándose sobre Hitsugi-

Aunque no lloraras, pensaba hacer- dijo Hitsugi mientras tomaba al pequeño de su cadera- Quisieras o no, pensaba hacerlo.

Tomó a Yomi de su cadera hasta meter su miembro erecto dentro de él y así continuar con lo que aquella noche comenzó como una borrachera.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias a escribir ese fic no presté atención a la clase de fotografía y por transcribirlo no he hecho tarea, pero se que ha valido la pena y muchos harían lo mismo si tienen inspiración en ese instante.

Lo mismo va en la parte que dice donde Aoi está nervioso por ir a América y a Europa, ni se nota que ya quiero que sea septiembre XD

Espero les agrade la historia, nos vemos pronto :3


End file.
